Lawn mowing machines adapted for cutting greens of golf courses are generally powered either by gasoline powered engines or by electric motors powered by a plurality of batteries stored on the mower unit. Each design has its own power plant with unique configuration of components. Gasoline powered riding mowers have generally long operating periods on a tank of fuel. Electric powered riding mowers are generally quieter during operation than gasoline powered mowers. The power plants of known gasoline powered mowers are not interchangeable with the power plants of the electric powered mowers.
Golf courses have several conditions to meet which often do not allow the use of the above types of riding mowers. During particular times of the day, for example during early morning hours, noise concerns limit operation of gasoline powered engines and generally require that the quieter operating electric powered mowers be used. Electric powered mowers have a drawback that their operation is limited due to the length of time their batteries hold a full charge.
Golf courses therefore are often required to purchase several units of each type of riding mower, both gasoline and electric powered. This requirement results in additional costs for purchase, as well as increased costs of maintenance to maintain significantly different mower units. Because of differences in configuration, parts for one type of riding mower are generally not interchangeable with the other type, therefore increasing the quantity of different parts required to be maintained.